


Human-Cyborg Relations

by silveradept



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's diagnostics day for KOS-MOS. Everything would be fine, if it weren't for some strange static infecting her processors every time Shion touches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human-Cyborg Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



"Good morning, KOS-MOS!" Shion said, entering the lab with a warm smile on her face. Getting to spend time in the lab with her favorite partner always brightened Shion's day and made for a welcome break from fighting everything. "It's time for a checkup!"

"My diagnostic programs report back no anomalies, Shion," KOS-MOS replied.

"I still need to check your systems, head to toe. Self-diagnostics are only as good as the self running them. Plus, I get to spend time with you. We haven't had much opportunity for that lately." Shion ran cables from her MWS and some of the other equipment in the lab to KOS-MOS, plugging them in to various parts of the diagnostic pad and pulling up the programs she intended to run. KOS-MOS watched Shion scurry, calculating ways of making her process more efficient, until Shion indicated she was ready for her to step on to the pad.

Once on board, Shion smiled at her from behind one of the consoles. "Good morning, KOS-MOS. Would you tell me who I am, please?" 

"Shion Uzuki, sister of Jin Uzuki, Vector Industries First Division employee, research and development chief of the KOS-MOS project. Survivor of the Miltian Conflict. This data continues for several sections. Do you want me to recite it, Shion?"

"No, thank you, KOS-MOS." Shion's smile brightened as she made some notes. "In the file on me, is there any indication that you think of me as a friend?"

"Shion, I am not programmed with the capacity to evaluate friendship." KOS-MOS's gaze followed Shion as she moved to a different console. "Friendship requires knowing happiness. I do not know what happiness...feels...like." The hesitation in KOS-MOS's voice was interesting to Shion, as if KOS-MOS were busily running through her data and experiences to see if there had ever been a point where feelings had been experienced. Shion felt a little surge of pride at the possibility that some of her attempts to unlock the feelings and emotions that were part of her program might finally be getting through.

"You're sure, KOS-MOS?" Shion came over to stand next to her charge. "There's nothing that comes to your mind when I do this?" Shion rested her hand on the small of KOS-MOS's back, giving it a friendly pat as she did so. A new subroutine sprang to life in KOS-MOS, suffusing her logical mind with the idea that she wanted to spend lots of time with Shion and make sure that Shion always smiled and was happy. KOS-MOS scanned her programming again, as she was unsure that she had been equipped with any sort of programming for feeling pleasure of any sort. Or that she even had a name for the sensations running across her brain and the increased sensitivity she had to Shion's hand touching her.

"Shion, my programming has been modified. I cannot detect where, but your touch is generating an anomaly in my processing units."

Shion leaned in to KOS-MOS, giving her a hug from the side that generated an entirely different, less intense set of sensations in KOS-MOS. "I'm so glad to hear that, KOS-MOS," she said brightly. "I was hoping that you considered me a friend." Squeezing KOS-MOS again, Shion returned to the console, examining the data on the screen with interest.

"Shion. How do I know you have not programmed me to feel these sensations for you? I cannot be sure anything I feel for you is genuine." KOS-MOS's efforts to find the new code raced across Shion's workstation, looking for a signature, a timestamp, or any other indication of where she had been tampered with. If she could find that spot, she could close it off and return to being the protector weapon she had been assigned to be. Her scans continued to show no anomalies, despite the clear change that had been demonstrated. There was a logical conclusion available, but it required that emotional programming be present in her original design. She had been told that she lacked emotion. She had not felt emotion until now. Scans of her systems had indicated no place for emotional responses. If all Shion had done was activate something that was already there, then KOS-MOS was sure that it had been hidden for a reason.

Shion looked at the console, trying to see if she could come up with an answer that could satisfy KOS-MOS's question. After a while, she straightened and gave KOS-MOS an apologetic smile. "I guess you'll just have to trust me, KOS-MOS. I hope that won't be too hard."

Trust. That was a concept KOS-MOS could understand. Shion accepted and obeyed her leadership in combat and tactical situations. There were no records in her databank that indicated Shion had acted in a way that put her, the others in their group, or the mission in any danger. As she could understand it, Shion was trustworthy. None of her biological readings of Shion indicated deception or malice in her statements. Shion was being honest, but her honesty resulted in more questions.

Before she could engage in research and gather a fuller picture of herself and the project, Shion was throwing her arms around KOS-MOS and giving her a happy hug. Shion's touch caused a resurgence of the emotional state that KOS-MOS could not identify. It didn't feel like the descriptions of happiness that she had been examining while the diagnostics ran. After a while in the hug, Shion stepped back with a scowl. 

"KOS-MOS, when a friend gives you a hug, you are supposed to give them a hug back." Shion's arms were crossed and she seemed upset that KOS-MOS hasn't responded in an expected way. "Now," she said, much more like a command than a request, "I'm going to hug you again, and I expect a proper response." The second hug attempt went better for both of them, with Shion squeezing KOS-MOS to her body as KOS-MOS hesitantly wrapped her arms around Shion. Shion seemed happier when this hug was finished.

"Am I going to have to teach you everything about this, KOS-MOS?" There was a definite sign of mischief in her body language, KOS-MOS noted, but the unknown sensation seemed to be overriding her logic and creating a demand for more of itself in her. More of her processing power was devoted to keeping the feeling away from overwhelming her.

"Shion. I am malfunctioning. An unknown sensation is attempting to overwhelm my computation units. I cannot keep it at bay for much longer." Shion retreated behind a console, and the feeling lessened in proportion with the distance Shion was away from KOS-MOS. As Shion tapped keys and read the displays, KOS-MOS noticed the way her face progressed through a neutral feeling into one of intense concentration, applying her mind to the code running in KOS-MOS's body. Here, in the laboratory, KOS-MOS theorized, she was at her most exposed, perhaps like what humans felt during their examinations. Or with their intimate partners. 

With that thought, the sensational static returned to her processors, stronger than before, threatening to overwhelm her ability to process the world around her. She tried to scream in pain, but what came out instead sounded much more like a moan. The sound broke Shion's concentration, and she tilted her head at KOS-MOS inquiringly.

"The feeling appears to be related to proximity to you, Shion. Or thinking about you." KOS-MOS struggled to speak, although Shion would not notice her difficulties. "I do not have a name for it, but it intensifies when you touch me, when you look at me as something other than a battle robot, when I think of us together outside of battle --" Another surge of feelings, stronger this time, rendered the remainder of the sentence into a cry approximating a laugh mixed with a coital scream.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion shouted, running over to her and disconnecting the diagnostic equipment. Once free, Shion insisted that KOS-MOS lay down on one of the regenerative beds, taking care not to touch her more than necessary, in case whatever was happening to her was now hurting her. Each brush or hand used to support KOS-MOS sent more emotion into her cores, threatening a system shutdown if it could not be resolved. Once in the bed, KOS-MOS thought, KOS-MOS and Shion could maintain the distance needed for KOS-MOS to function and process this intrusion.

"Tell me what you're feeling," Shion said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I...cannot. It is overwhelming. Since you first touched me, Shion, all subsequent touch has threatened to override my mind with a single imperative - that I must stay with you and do whatever is necessary so that you remain happy with me, so that I may fulfill my mission." As KOS-MOS described the sensation to Shion, she began to nod along to the description while looking thoughtful. After a small silence, Shion got up from the bed and came over to KOS-MOS, taking one hand in hers, and leaned down to whisper at her where she could not be overheard.

"I love you, too, KOS-MOS." Shion turned her head and kissed KOS-MOS on the cheek. KOS-MOS seized Shion's hand before she could walk away, the static filling her processors, overwhelming her ability to think, but before she surrendered to it, KOS-MOS pulled Shion back to her, on to her, and pressed her lips to Shion's in a kiss that became a full-throated moan of ecstasy shortly before what Shion called "love" completely filled her awareness, rushing in to every corner of her processors, leaving her in a state where she could only kiss and hold Shion, completely present with her there, with her kiss.

When KOS-MOS registered the passage of time again, she noted Shion still straddled across her, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. "KOS-MOS. That was... unexpected. When I opened your emotions, I thought you would have a little trouble adjusting to things like happiness and friendship. I didn't expect one of your emotions to be _lust_.

A new feeling surged into KOS-MOS. "Shion, I have disappointed you. You are unhappy with me. You--" Shion stopped her worries with another kiss. And another. And yet another, until KOS-MOS understood she would not be able to articulate her concerns.

"No. You have never disappointed me, KOS-MOS. You are wonderful, and the love I have for you grows every day we can work and fight and be together."

"I lack the correct anatomy for handling physical desire, Shion. I do not believe I will be able to satisfy you."

"Oh, KOS-MOS," Shion said playfully. "Can you take direction?"

"Affirmative."

"Do you want to please me?" Shion sounded a little less playful this time.

"Affirmative."

"Can you make sure we won't be interrupted or observed?"

In response, the doors to the laboratory closed and the lights turned off, except for the soft glow of the bed they were both on.

"Affirmative. The security feeds for this laboratory will not display anything we do until I release them."

"Well, then," Shion said, playfulness replaced by that sign of mischief from earlier, "I guess it's time for your first lesson." She leaned down to KOS-MOS and kissed her. "These Vector uniforms are always so short and tight. And it seems like they're designed to show off everything to anyone who looks." Shion traced a finger up KOS-MOS's leg, making it harder for her to concentrate through the rising amount of static. "The zipper for the dress is on the nape of my neck. If you want to please me, then you should unzip it and help me get out of it."

Shion turned around, shedding her jacket with a practiced shrug as she gave KOS-MOS access to her back. Picking her hair up, Shion twitched slightly. 

"Slowly, please, KOS-MOS. Part of the fun is in the anticipation." KOS-MOS slowly unzipped the dress and then watched as Shion grasped the dress from the bottom and pulled it up entirely over her head, discarding it with a flick. Reaching behind herself, Shion fumbled slightly with the clasps on her bra, hands shaking just enough to make an easy task tricky. KOS-MOS raised a hand to help, unhooking the entire set of clasps with a single move and causing Shion to reflexively catch the bra before it came off. Shion ducked her head in embarrassment at KOS-MOS's skill before allowing her bra to join her dress on the floor next to them, and soon after, her underwear completed the clothes pile.

"Now, KOS-MOS," Shion said, much more shakily, with her back still turned, "to please me, you need to be gentle." She took each of KOS-MOS's hands and guided them to her breasts. "If you squeeze too hard, and especially too soon, you're going to cause pain instead of pleasure. Start gently, mmmmm..." Whatever further instructions Shion had were lost in a pleasant haze as KOS-MOS found the right pressure and motion to squeeze her. Shion leaned back into KOS-MOS. The increased contact magnified the static...lust, Shion had said, in KOS-MOS's processors, causing a hitch in her otherwise precise movements, brushing her hands across Shion's nipples. At the new touch, Shion arched her back and cried out a little.

"More." she said. "Pinch, harder!" KOS-MOS obeyed, making Shion scream a happy scream. KOS-MOS felt the lust threaten to overwhelm her, and experimented with a cry of her own to see if it would help ease the pressure.

It didn't, but Shion turned over quickly and kissed KOS-MOS deeply, grinding against her with her hips and catching one hand in hers before moving it between her legs. "Here," she told her, "and rub this between your finger and thumb. The other one, keep going." When KOS-MOS obeyed, Shion bucked her hips and squeezed as hard as she could against KOS-MOS's hands, shouts of ecstasy coming to her as she directed and started to demand, with increasing urgency, that KOS-MOS also have an orgasm.

"Kiss me, Shion, " KOS-MOS said in reply. Shion leaned down, panting heavily from the stimulation, and locked her lips on KOS-MOS's, sending both of them into a state where only the here, the now, and the pleasure they were experiencing together was the only thing that mattered.

Later, when the concept of time became a useful thing again, KOS-MOS returned to Shion lazily tracing patterns on her leg as the two laid side by side. "Shion," KOS-MOS said hesitantly, "we must calibrate my emotions so they do not interfere with our missions. I cannot protect you if every time you touch me I am overwhelmed by lust."

"Oh, I know that, KOS-MOS," Shion said casually. "That's why I built a regulator into your emotions when I let them out. When we leave this lab, everything will be back to normal for you. You won't have to worry about it when we aren't alone. Are you okay with that?"

KOS-MOS considered the deal. It would be giving Shion control over where, when, and how strongly she felt these emotional states. She trusted Shion not to use that power inappropriately, but she also didn't want to shut off her feelings entirely, now that she knew what they could be. How much would be too much? KOS-MOS calculated, forecasted, and ran many thousands of scenarios in the span of a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"No. I want to experience emotion, but at manageable levels. Please ensure that my emotional state cannot interfere with my missions and priorities."

Shion got off the bed, dressed herself, and then tapped on the console attached to the bed. "Okay, KOS-MOS. You can control how much of your emotion you want to let through." Shion leaned in again and kissed KOS-MOS, which registered as a very pleasant buzz in her systems, but not the overwhelming static she had fought earlier. "I had a wonderful time with you. If you want to continue, maybe come by my quarters tonight? I haven't taught you all my secrets yet." Shion winked at KOS-MOS, who returned to the diagnostic pad as Shion returned to her space at the console. The lights returned, the doors unlocked, and Shion finished her tests with a smile on her face. Tonight, perhaps, KOS-MOS could learn how deep her obsession with Bunnie really went.


End file.
